


Don't Leave Me!

by CaraSam



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam





	Don't Leave Me!

Shintaro had always kept to himself most of the time, even after they had all gone through hell together. After retrieving their loved ones from the Heat Haze, the members of the Mekakushi Dan had all gone their separate ways. Kido was a chef, Kano was a con artist, Seto worked at an animal shelter, etc. As such, no one was really surprised that they never saw Shintaro around any more. That was, until Momo called them all back to their old base, her voice cracking as she told them they needed to hurry.

"I need to go, sir!" Seto said. "It's an emergency."

"Is it family, Kousuke?"

"No, sir, but-"

"Then it can wait."

"But-"

"Kousuke! Get back to work, or you'll be hitting the bricks!" He winced.  _No, I can't lose this job! I still need to support Marry! I can't... Dammit...!_

"...Yes sir." He looked at the clock, anxious for his shift to end, and it couldn't happen fast enough. He drove as fast as he safely could back to the old base, his mind running a mile a minute.  _What could've happened?_ As soon as he stepped inside the place, his ears were met with the sound of crying- Momo's.

"Momo!" He said, stepping forward. Kido was rubbing her back as she cried, hugging Hibiya tightly to her chest. "What happened?" He started as someone grabbed his arm. He turned to look and was met with Kano's eyes. 

"Seto... It's..." His eyes flickered to Momo, and he paused. "Follow me." Seto didn't fight back as he was led down the hall and into one of the house they called their "base"'s bedrooms. Shutting the door behind them, he picked up where he'd left off. "It's Shintaro. He got cancer a while back and... Shintaro's dead... Dead, Kousuke..." His voice cracked, and he pulled Seto into a hug. The taller one embraced him back, unable to comprehend what he'd just been told.

"Shuuya... This is a lie, right...? He can't be... Shintaro..."

"No. It's true..."

"No... No, it..."  Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and he began to bawl. They sat there, hugging with Seto crying into his friend's shoulder, for what felt like an hour before someone knocked on the door.

"Big bro- No, Shintaro left us each a note. I think it's time we read them." The voice was Momo's.

"Yeah, we'll be right out." Kano replied, putting on a strong face. He helped Seto to his feet, and they walked out to the main room again. On the table in the middle of the room were 8 letters with their names on them. Momo's was already opened, probably having been read shortly after his death. Seto took his, staring at it in a mix of fear and disbelief.  _This can't be happening... Why... Why did he never tell us?_

"I... I think I'd prefer to read mine later." He managed, a sadly familiar feeling of stabbing heartache settling in his chest. No one said anything as he turned and left, Marry following him to the car.

"Is it alright if I ride home with you too, Seto?"

"Sure. I don't mind." Not another word passed between them throughout the ride back to their apartment. Marry didn't stop him as he walked to his room, shutting the door after him.

Seto stared at the letter, tracing the cursive letters of his name with his finger.  _Shintaro Kisaragi. I dated him once. I loved him. Now he's gone... Why did he never tell me? Why...?_ He took a deep breath before opening it. Reading it, he couldn't help but cry.

"Shintaro... I love you..."

\---

_Dear Kousuke,_

_It's been way too long since we talked, hasn't it? Years, by now. But now... I'm not sure we'll ever be able to talk again. I'm dying, Kousuke. By the time this letter reaches you, I should already be gone. Cancer. What a pain, right?_

_Listen, I know what we had is long gone, but.... If this is my last chance to tell you, I need to. Now or never._

_Kousuke Seto, I loved you. Sometimes, I think I still do. To some degree, I'm not sure. But what I am sure of is that I miss you, every day. I wish we could talk and hang out like we used to, but those days are long passed. I couldn't bear to have you see me like this. So I've stayed away, but it still hurts. Besides, from what I hear, you're doing just fine without me. A job with animals, taking care of Marry... I'm glad that everything has gone in your favor. So please, do me one last favor too, okay?_

_Be happy._

_That's the most I can ask for anyone, but you most of all. Forgive me for my wrongs, and move on._

_I always loved your smile, Seto._

_Goodbye, Shintaro Kisaragi_


End file.
